Is It Just Me?
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Puck needs Rachel, and after Mercedes lets it slip to Rachel that Puck is still in love with her, will Puck get what he needs?  PUCKLEBERRY.  Rated M for Chapter 6 onwards
1. Secrets

**A/N: I ship Puckleberry, I always have, they're a cute couple. I know I write Finchel and Faberry, but PuckleBerry is where my heart lies. I've wanted to write this for a long time. So, here it is, chapter one. I hope you like. Please leave me a review. **

**Is It Just Me?**

_Noah Puckerman was the bad boy of McKinley High School, he was the one all the girls who didn't know what was good for them wanted, and after countless pleading and teasing, Noah would give in, but no-one knew him as Noah, he was Puck at School. His 'hawk was his signature look, without it, he wouldn't be Puck. He was on the football team, and his constant training kept him well built, and toned. Walking into school, sporting a tight grey t-shirt and his leather jacket, along with a pair of worn black jeans, he attracted a lot of attention, but there was always, that one girl, that same girl, that didn't turn around and swoon like the rest, and her name was Rachel Berry. _

_Rachel Berry was the good girl, the no nonsense wannabe Broadway star, she wasn't the centre of attention unless she was singing or demanding something for a performance. She was a self obsessed diva. Rachel Berry was simply known to everyone as Rachel Berry, she had no nickname, unless she was dating someone, and there was no-one at the moment. Rachel didn't dress provocatively, but Puck still managed to find her so damn attractive, with her knee length dresses, and calf high schools, she wasn't what every guy wanted, but she was the kind of girl that Puck _needed._ Yet she never gave him the time of day at school, they were forced to communicate at temple on holidays, but that was it. There was no need for them to converse. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Puck walked past Rachel, and as usual, she didn't notice him, but he noticed her, like always. He slipped into the choir room and took his normal seat at the top, in the far corner, out of the way, out of everyone's eye range. Everyone scurried in, and sat in the usual places. Rachel somehow managed to sneak in, without Puck noticing her, how she managed to do that was a mystery to him. Mr Schue stood at the front of the class, before turning, his handmade Italian shoes squeaking against the floor, and walked towards the board. He pulled out a whiteboard marker from his back pocket, and wrote the eight letter word large on the board and scribbled underneath it, to add emphasise to how important this was. Everyone looked at each other puzzled, and waited for Mr Schue to explain what was going on._

"_Feelings," He said the word aloud, "there have been some tensions between people in this room, and I want people to express their feelings through song. Each of you will perform in the auditorium on Friday. I will be performing myself, and when I say each of you," Mr Schue looked up at Puck, who had refused to perform four times in a row, "I mean each of you will perform." Puck nodded, in understanding, he wanted to perform this week. _

_Rachel sprung from her seat and everyone groaned. She turned and glared, which made Puck chuckle. _

"_this has nothing to do with our assignment," with that comment, Mr Schue sat down, "Each and every one of you are invited to my birthday celebrations at Breadstix's tomorrow night," Rachel beamed, happily. "Oh, and it's formal casual attire please," she added. _

_Puck froze in his seat, how could he forget? It's been the one thing he's had to remember all goddamn month. He slapped himself in the face, and then had to quickly look to make sure no one had noticed. Mr Schue dismissed them, and outside the choir room, Rachel intercepted Puck. Seeing Rachel in front of him made him feel tense, he swallowed the saliva that his body has over produced. _

"_How can I help you my hot little Jewish American princess?" He pulled the Puck charm, making her blush. He loved it when she blushed. _

_It took a few moments for her to form her words. _

"_Puck, will you be attending tomorrow night?" Rachel asked nervously, looking around her, to see if anyone was looking in their direction. Puck raised an eyebrow at her, why did she care if he turned up?_

"_Yeah I will be, do you want me to pick you up?" Puck asked, he didn't mean to ask, it had just slipped out. He knew that she would be getting a lift with Mercedes or someone. Rachel looked at her shoes, and held her books closer to her chest. _

"_If you don't mind," she mumbled, still looking down. _

_Puck smiled softly, she was still the shy Rachel Berry that she was the last time they spoke. _

"_What time?" He asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. _

_Rachel quickly looked up, and then seemed to think about something, she clicked her tongue against her mouth. _

"_Can I text you like half an hour before?" Rachel asked, she tried to sound confident, but it wasn't working. _

_Puck nodded, and then disappeared, he'd gone off to find her the perfect birthday present. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Rachel exhaled, had she really just told Noah Puckerman that he could pick her up? She knew that she was getting herself into something far too deep for her to handle. She went to her next class, before she spent lunch with Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt. Sitting in the courtyard, Krt admitted to Rachel that he had seen her talking to Puckerman. Rachel chocked on a small chunk of carrot, and glared at him. _

"_What?" she spluttered, the piece of carrot finally going into her stomach. Kurt played with his lunch, before Blaine slapped his wist, making him stop. _

" _I came to find you, I saw you two talking, well mostly you blushing and doing that thing you do when you act shy," Kurt couldn't look up at her, he knew he was in dangerous waters. Mercedes coughed, making Rachel look at her. Mercedes was giving Rachel that 'what do you think you are doing?' look. Rachel sighed. _

"_Nothing is going to happen," Rachel defended herself, trying to finish her lunch. _

_They all looked at her, with _that_ look._

"_So nothing is going to happen with the guy that is still madly in love with you?" Mercedes scoffed. _

_Rachel snapped her head in Mercedes direction. _

"_Shit, you didn't know…" Mercedes slapped her hands over her mouth, telling herself mentally to shut up before she said anything else. _

_Rachel collected her belongings, and got up, she made sure she looked presentable and exhaled slowly. _

"_I will see you after school, then we'll go shopping for my dress for tomorrow night," She told them before she hurried off to the auditorium to practise her song that she had chosen to sing on Friday. Her belongings ended up on a chair at the front of the auditorium. _

_She stood in the centre of the stage, and looked up at the lights that had settled on her. She didn't see that Puck was sat up at the top, engulfed in darkness. He realised that she always looked nervous before she performed. The music started and Puck didn't recognise the song, by watching her, he could see the pain in her eyes, and he could watch her put herself through that anymore, and as quietly as Puck was able to, he slipped out of the auditorium. Rachel finished her song, and collapsed onto a heap on the stage, sobbing uncontrollably. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Mercedes and Kurt stood waiting, Rachel was taking forever to choose a dress for tonight, and they were getting impatient. _

"_I think I've found it," Rachel whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. She stepped out of the changing cubicle. The dress she was wearing was an Adrianna Papell gown, from Macy's. The taupe pink colour complimented her skin beautifully. _

"_You look…wow!" Mercedes smiled, making Rachel feel more confident. Rachel nodded, this was the gown, this was it. She went back into the cubicle, and changed back into her normal attire, and then slipped the gown back on the hanger, before taking it to the cashier. Rachel didn't realise the price of the gown until the cashier told her, nervously, she passed the middle aged woman her dad's credit card. The transaction went through, and the woman passed Rachel a bag containing her new dress. Rachel was excited for tomorrow night now…_

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Puck stood in front of the full length mirror, wearing his black dress pants, a matching black shirt, and a white dinner coat, there was nothing casual about his outfit, but at least he looked half decent. He pulled a face in the mirror, before shrugging off the attire. He'd chosen his outfit for tomorrow night. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

**A/N:I am officially in love with my own story. Lol I hope you like. Please review. **


	2. Rachel's Birthday Part 1

**A/N: I woke up with a few emails, telling me this story had been alerted, I'm happy**

**None of the lyrics are mine. **

Is It Just Me? 

_Rachel woke up, excited and feeling a little older, sitting up in bed, she saw that her dad's had left her presents at the end of her bed. She admired the cute animal wrapping paper, but she didn't open them just yet. She showered and got dressed in a black high waist pencil skirt and a cream coloured blouse. Once she was ready, she opened her presents, discovering cute stationary and fluffy pens, along with a few musicals on DVD. She sent a quick text to her dad's, thanking them for the presents and that she would see them tonight. Just before she left, she looked at the dress that was hung up on the back of her closet door, she smiled. Kurt's car was outside and he was the verge of beeping his horn when she skipped out of the house in a Rachel Berry fashion. She climbed into the backseat, and Mercedes hugged her. _

"_Happy birthday, girl," Mercedes beamed, Rachel smiled, and thanked her. Kurt turned around and smiled at Rachel. _

"_You aren't getting your present until tonight at Breadstix," Kurt explained the absence of showering her with presents like every year. _

"_That's okay, I don't think I want to go home, carting presents with me today," Rachel shrugged it off. Mercedes turned to her, and looked at her, she hadn't spoken to her since she had let Puck's secret go. Rachel knew she wanted to say something, so she waited patiently. _

"_I shouldn't have told you about Puck," Mercedes began, wringing her hands, "it wasn't my place, and I apologize," _

_Rachel placed a hand on Mercedes shoulder, and forgave her. She had no reason to be mad at her. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Puck sat on his bed, dressed in just a pair of flannel pants, carefully wrapping Rachel's present. He gave it all his care, and perfection, he was really trying hard to make an effort for Rachel. He tied a pink bow around her carefully wrapped present, and placed it on his bedside table. When he realised the time, he scrambled out of bed, and quickly got dressed. He tugged the tight t-shirt over his head, and ran down stairs, holding his jeans up, his belt in his mouth. He grabbed his shoes, and his car keys, and ran out of the house, still half dressed. He refused to be late on Rachel's birthday. He finished getting dressed in the cab of his truck, and ran his fingers through his 'hawk, before using the sides of his hands to keep it in shape. When he started his truck up, 'Rescue Me,' by 'Daughtry' started playing, and Puck couldn't resist the urge to sing along. _

"_Our story's old,  
>Older than the wind,<br>It's been this sad for years,  
>How can we pretend,<br>When we all know just how it's gonna' end._

_Rescue me,  
>In the middle of the ocean,<br>Crashing down, it's always hard to breathe,  
>Some say it's easier to give up on it,<br>I say it's time to rescue me._

_Lost and lonely people staring back,  
>Afraid to try,<br>Some of them heal, same as you and I,  
>The difference is all wrong but not behind,<em>

_So I need you now_

_Rescue me,  
>In the middle of the ocean,<br>Crashing down, it's always hard to breathe,  
>Some say it's hard to make the changes,<br>Rescue me and I'll never be the same,_

_Rescue me,  
>In the middle of my darkest hour,<br>Time will tell,  
>I never really had the power,<br>Some say it's easier to give up on it,  
>I say it's time to rescue me.<em>

_We gotta get out,  
>How foolish how we've been,<br>Saying it's all been a waste of time,  
>We may lose, and we may win,<br>But like the sun we will rise again,_

_Rescue me,  
>In the middle of the ocean,<br>Crashing down, it's always hard to breathe,  
>Some say it's hard to make the changes,<br>Rescue me and I'll never be the same,_

_Rescue me,  
>In the middle of my darkest hour,<br>Time will tell,  
>I never really had the power,<br>Some say it's easier to give up on it,  
>I say it's time to rescue me.<em>

_Rescue me,  
>In the middle of the ocean." <em>

_Throughout the whole song, Puck was thinking of Rachel and how much she meant to him. He pulled into the school parking lot, and saw Rachel climbing out of Kurt Hummel's car. He smiled at the sight of her, and parked his truck. He knew he had to wait until Glee club later this afternoon to see her again, and it was going to be utter torture for him._

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Rachel had enjoyed her day, up to this moment, Finn was the only one who had given her, her present now, instead of making her wait until tonight. He'd bought her a pair of berry shaped earrings. She thought his present was cute and well thought through. She told him that she would wear them tonight, which made him smile. Now, Rachel was sat in the Glee club, everyone had made her sit in the middle of the chairs, and she knew what was going to happen. Artie wheeled himself to the front as if he was about to start, but a strumming of a guitar from the back of the group, contradicted this arrangement. Puck made his way to the front, and smiled at Rachel. _

"_happy birthday to you," Puck sang softly, keeping his eyes on Rachel, "Happy birthday to you…" he pushed his guitar behind his back, and let the others join in with the song, it changed from a soft acoustic song, to a fast paced pop song. Rachel was beaming, smiling. She didn't expect this from them, Blaine made her stand up, and span her around, making her laugh. When they had done, she hugged them all and thanked them for making her birthday seem so special. Rachel asked them all of them again if they were attending and they all told her yes, including Mr Schue. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Rachel was stood at her locker, getting the rest of her stuff, getting ready to go home. Puck was watching her from the other end of the hallway and he saw them coming before she did. He didn't know what to do, preparing to lose his reputation; he quickly walked towards Rachel, creating a barrier between her and them. _

"_Puck, what…" Rachel hissed, when she noticed him behind her, his hands on her hips. _

"_Trust me, please." He whispered._

_Rachel nodded and went back to what she was doing, trying to ignore Puck._

"_If I was you I would move, Puckerman," __Dave Karofsky warned, Rachel froze, and realise that Puck must have seen him. _

_Puck turned around, pushing Rachel behind his back, keeping her there with his hands. He wasn't going to let Dave slushy her, not on her birthday, not on any day. Dave sized Puckerman up, and laughed at his bravery. _

"_I mean it Puckerman, Berry needs her birthday present." Dave smirked, laughing with the two other guys he was with. Puck didn't move, he wouldn't let him do this. _

"_Fine, have it your way," Dave sighed, pulling the lid off the slushy cup. Puck held his breath, as Dave poured the ice cold, bright red mixture over his head. The three jocks laughed before dropping the cup on the floor and walking away. Puck exhaled, and wiped the slushy off his face, carefully not to get anyone Rachel. She quickly moved in front of him._

"_Are you okay?" she asked, her face full of panic. The ice cold mixture had made its way down his back, sliding slowly, causing his great discomfort, making him shudder. He looked up at Rachel. _

"_Yeah I'm fine, go home and get ready for tonight, remember to text me when you're ready." Puck insisted, she was hesitant at first but she did as he said, her heart was pounding in her chest, he's saved her from yet another slushy attack. _

_Puck, still with slushy in his hair, and in his shirt, walked into the choir room to talk to Mr Schue, who gasped and had asked Puck if he was okay, several times, before he let Puck asked him what he wanted to ask him._

"_Can I do my assignment early?" Puck asked him, wiping a bit of melted corn syrup off his cheek. _

_Mr Schue furrowed his brow, unsure of Puck's intentions. _

"_Why do you want to perform early?" Mr Schue asked him. _

_Puck swallowed hard, shaking a little, since when did he get nervous like this? He decided that it was a given as the only person he'd admitted this to was Mercedes. _

"_I'm in love with Rachel Berry," Puck confessed, hanging his head, bits of slushy hitting the floor. _

_Mr Schue put a hand on Puck's shoulder, making him look up; there was smile on Mr Schue's face. _

"_Of course you can perform early," _

_Puck sighed with relief and thanked Mr Schue before he left to get ready for tonight. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Rachel had just finished putting her hair up into a messy, but cute up-do, when her phone vibrated against her dresser. _

_**I've heard from a little bird that Puck's going to sing to you tonight. – K **_

_Rachel looked at the text, smiling, she liked it when Puck sang, and the feeling she got when Puck sang to her, it was unreal. His voice was euphoric. _

_**I hope so. – R **_

_Rachel pulled herself into her dress, before holding it against her chest as she slipped downstairs to get her dad to zip it up for her. she was ready…_

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

**A/N: this chapter is so long, I'm splitting it into two. So this is part one..obviously lol. Please review, and tell me what you think of their relationship. **

**There's an image of Rachel's birthday present on My Tumblr page.  
><strong>


	3. Rachel's Birthday Part 2

**A/N: part two, I'm enjoying writing this. I hope you're enjoying reading this too. **

**I don't own glee, or any the lyrics used. **

Is It Just Me? 

_Puck looked at himself in the mirror, what was he doing? He couldn't pull off the respectable young man look, he was Puck for god sake, but this was Rachel, this was for them. He picked up his guitar, her present and his wallet and was out the door. His phone was nestled in his trouser pocket, still waiting for Rachel to text him; he drove to the nearest florist, and bought a dozen roses. He knew no-one had bought her roses before, and he wanted to be the first. Just as he was walking out of the florist with the roses, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He carefully balanced the roses in his arm as he pulled his phone from his pocket. _

_**I'm ready x –R **_

_Puck smiled, he knew that Rachel rarely put a kiss on the end of her texts, so he felt special. He climbed into his truck, placing the roses on the seat next to him, and replied to her text. _

_**Your chauffer is on his way x – P **_

_He smiled when he sent the text, and then bowed his head. He was trying for something that would never happen, but it couldn't hurt to try a bit more could it? _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Rachel smiled at Puck's text, she didn't expect him to still want to pick her up, she wasn't someone he wanted to be seen with. She waited patiently by the door, but she was surprised to hear him knock, how did he pull up without her noticing? She composed herself, before opening the door. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the bouquet of roses, she honestly didn't know what to say. Puck passed them to her, she pressed the roses to her nose, inhaling their scent. Puck smiled at her actions. _

"_I'm going to have to put these in some water," Rachel stated, turning to go to the kitchen, "you can come in," Rachel added. She pulled a vase from the cupboard; she filled it with water, and placed the roses in it. She turned around and almost jumped, she hadn't realised how close Puck was behind her. _

"_Sorry," Puck apologized, Rachel laughed, brushing it off. She placed the roses on the table, and took one from the bouquet, and broke it off the stem, and fastened it to Puck's dinner jacket. He smiled, at Rachel. _

"_Happy birthday," He whispered, his mouth centimetres away from hers. Rachel managed a faint smile, as she looked at his lips. Puck edged foreword..._

"_Are you taking Rachel to Breadstix's?" One of Rachel's dads broke them out of their awkward moment. _

_Puck looked up, and nodded, grabbing Rachel's hand. _

"_We need to get going," Rachel said, and they left, not mentioning the almost kiss, or anything. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Breadstix had been decorated to look like a red carpet event, with 'press' and velvet ropes, Puck wouldn't let Rachel open her present in the car, and she was sulking with him. Rachel walked one the fake red carpet, and had her photo taken, Puck saw that she was natural at posing for the cameras but he didn't expect anything less from Rachel. Puck walked down the carpet did a 'Puck pose' and then grabbed Rachel, scooping her up bridal style. They were laughing so hard, that Puck almost dropped Rachel. _

_Puck set Rachel on her feet, and they walked in to the restaurant together. Puck left Rachel to talk to Mercedes and Kurt, while he went to place his present on to gift table and he signed the guest book, leaving her a message that he had to tell her. He say down beside Finn, who looked as nervous as hell about something. _

"_What's wrong?" Puck asked him, as he looked through the menu, something about the whole vibe Finn was giving off made Puck feel uncomfortable. _

"_Nothing's wrong, I'm just…It doesn't matter, I'm hardcore," Finn said, with a weird grin. _

_Puck shook his head and saw Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury walk past. Mr Schue nodded, and Miss Pillsbury waved, making Puck quickly rush from his seat and walk towards them. _

"_Are you prepared?" Mr Schue asked, realising that Puck looked tense. _

"_Yeah, I'm guessing you told Miss Pillsbury?" Puck asked, rubbing his hands together. _

_Will pulled Emma into his hip and smiled, Puck nodded in understanding, his attention drawn to Rachel dancing with Blaine. Will pushed Puck in her direction, encouraging him. _

"_Young love," Emma sighed to Will's shoulder. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

"_Puck's coming over, Blaine whispered to Rachel, and she quickly looked in both directions to see if Blaine was messing with her, Blaine shook his head, and span her around. Rachel could only watch as Puck walked closer and closer towards her. Blaine suddenly disappeared, when Puck gave him a look. _

"_Hey," he whispered, looking how beautiful she looked in her dress, " I never told you how beautiful you looked," his compliment made Rachel blush fervently._

"_Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," Rachel smiled, he grinned, no one ever told him how good he looked, unless he was naked._

"_I want to do something for you," Puck said, taking her hands, Rachel looked up at him, nervous of his intentions. Rachel didn't say anything so that he could carry on. _

" _I want to sing to you, in front of everyone, and I want you to listen, I want you to listen very carefully," Puck said it fast, he didn't actually think that she heard what he had said._

"_Okay," Rachel whispered. _

_Puck smiled, happy that she was going to let him do this for her, in front of everyone. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Puck was nervous, everyone was looking at him, Rachel couldn't take her eyes off the man that was about to sing to her. he'd never done this before, he'd never expressed his feelings to a person in front of everyone, for everyone to hear. He swallowed hard, and began playing the chords to the song he was about to sing to Rachel. _

"_I like your smile  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style  
>But that's not why I love you<em>

_And I, I like the way  
>You're such a star<br>But that's not why I love you  
>Hey<br>Do you feel, do you feel me?  
>Do you feel what I feel, too?<br>Do you need, do you need me?  
>Do you need me?<em>

_[chorus]  
>You're so beautiful<br>But that's not why I love you  
>I'm not sure you know<br>That the reason I love you is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you_

_La la  
>La la la la<br>La la  
>La la la la<br>I like the way you misbehave  
>When we get wasted<br>But that's not why I love you  
>And how you keep your cool<br>When I am complicated  
>But that's not why I love you<em>

_Hey  
>Do you feel, do you feel me?<br>Do you feel what I feel, too?  
>Do you need, do you need me?<em>

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>And I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you is you<br>Being you  
>Just you<br>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<em>

_Yeah - Oh.  
>Oh.<em>

_Even though we didn't make it through  
>I am always here for you<br>You_

_Hey  
>Do you feel, do you feel me?<br>Do you feel what I feel, too?  
>Do you need, do you need me?<br>Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you is you<br>Being you  
>Just you<br>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you"<em>

_Puck realised that he just killed his whole reputation by singing an Avril Lavigne song, but it was the only song he could find that would put his point across to Rachel as clear as day. Everyone applauded, and Rachel stood, looking up at him, tears rolling down her face. Puck jumped down from the stage, pushing his guitar behind his back, and rushed over to Rachel. _

"_Why are you crying?" Puck asked, panicking, thinking that they were sad tears. Rachel took Puck's hands in hers, and looked up at him, behind the teary mess of her face, she smiled at him, laughing through her tears."I love you too," she mouthed. Puck pulled her to him and hugged her. Someone was wolf whistling, and cheering. Puck looked up from the loving embrace, to seat Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt stood on their seats. Puck shook his head, and started dancing with Rachel as the normal music started playing again. "Did you mean it?" Rachel asked, as Puck span her around, he seemed a taken back by her question, did she really think that he would sing a song like that and not mean it?_

"_Of course I did," Puck said. _

_Rachel smiled, and then got pulled away from Puck by one of her fathers. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Puck watched her cut her four tier birthday cake, and open her presents. She left Puck's present until last, he wished she hadn't done that, but it looked like he didn't have much of a choice. Rachel noticed his careful wrapping, so she carefully unwrapped it, carefully pulling the box out of the wrapping paper. She hadn't even opened it, but she gasped when the vibrant blue box landed in her hand. Everyone's heads turned to Puck, now he felt awkward. Rachel carefully opened the box, her hands shaking, and when she saw the necklace, it was simple, but it was beautiful and she almost started crying. _

"_Thank you," she mouthed at him, he shrugged, and helped her fasten it around her neck. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Puck stayed until Rachel had hugged everyone goodbye, and thanked them for coming, he was sitting at the bar, drinking a whisky that he's acquired, when Rachel came over, placing a hand on his forearm. He turned his head, and looked at her. _

"_How did you afford this?" Rachel asked, playing with the 18k white gold diamond encrusted key pendant, that hung perfectly around her neck. _

"_I have savings," Puck shrugged, pushing his glass away from him, and pulling Rachel to nestle between his legs. _

_Rachel looked up at me, thanking him again. Her eyes darted to the thin chain that hid under his shirt; she'd never noticed it before. Her small soft fingers hooked under the chain and she pulled it from its hiding place, seeing the pendant made her emotions hit through the roof._

"_I love you," she said, making them both smile. Puck lowered his head, careful not to blow his whisky breath on her, and gently kissed her, her mouth fitted his perfectly, and he loved it. Rachel stepped back, her head down. _

" _I have to go," Rachel smiled. _

_Puck sprung from his stool and followed Rachel out of the restaurant, he walked her to her dad's car. _

"_thank you…for everything, Noah," Rachel smiled, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him. _

"_No problem," Puck smiled, he liked it when she called him Noah, because with her, he was Noah._

_Puck watched them drive away, and he sighed, but one question remained, did he have the girl or not? _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

**A/N: this ended up being really long, a lot had to go into this chapter. **

**I don't own any lyrics, **

**Please review. **


	4. The Key To My Heart

**A/N: just a heads up warning to you lovely lovely people, that I start college again tomorrow, so you won't be getting as many updates during the week, but remember I still love you all. **

Is It Just Me?

_Puck woke up the next morning, still dressed in his suit, on top of the covers, face down, with chronic neck pain, from the way he had been sleeping. _

'_Great' he thought to himself. _

_He carefully pushed himself up from his bed, and stripped out of his suit. He decided to shower. He stepped out of the shower and saw that his necklace was on the bathroom counter; he smiled, and slipped it on. Walking into the bedroom, with a dark blue towel wrapped around his waist, he scanned the room for his phone. He found it, on the floor, next to his shoes. He picked up and checked it for messages, he had one, but it wasn't from Rachel, it was from Finn. _

_**I can't believe you did that, after everything. – F **_

_Puck didn't know what he was talking about, so he ignored that text and text Rachel. _

_**Good Morning, :) x – P **_

_Puck put his phone on his bed, as he looked in his unorganised closet for something to wear, he decided on a plain black T-shirt, a pair of battered old jeans and a thick denim shirt. He was dressed and ready by the time Rachel had text back. She had actually taken time in her busy morning routine to text him back, he felt special. _

_**Good Morning, pick me up? xx – R **_

_Puck had to check that text several times, before he smiled smugly. He grabbed his bag, his car keys, shoved his shoes on and was out of the door in less than two minutes. He sat in the cab of his truck and text Rachel back, before he drove towards her house. _

_**Of course, I'm on my way. We need to talk. Xx – P **_

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Rachel read Puck's last text and her tiny little heart began pounding in her chest. Did he regret it? Had he lied to her? Did he not mean it? Rachel was very almost hyperventilating from the worry. She slowly exhaled and told herself to stop being stupid, he wouldn't do that, in front of everyone and then turn her down the next day. Rachel made sure she looked okay, adjusted her necklace, and brushed out any creases present in her flared skirt. Exhaling once more, she walked downstairs and ate breakfast with her parents. After fifteen minutes of awkward small talk About Puck with both of her dad's, there was a knock on the door. Rachel didn't give her dad's chance to answer it themselves, because she practically sprinted to the door. She pulled it open and beamed happily at Puck. _

"_Hey," Puck laughed, as he saw how over excited she was, he'd never seen her so upbeat. _

"_Hey," Rachel reached up and tried to kiss her, but he grabbed her by the waist and set her on her feet. Rachel looked at him hurt and confused. _

"_This is what we need to talk about," Puck whispered, softly, his voice low, before he kissed her on the cheek. _

_The Berry men came into the half way, and waved at Puck, Puck waved back. _

"_Bye," Rachel waved, grabbing her stuff. _

_Puck had never seen her like this before it was strange and bizarre, but he liked it. He held the truck door open for Rachel, she thanked him and he closed the door. Walking around the car, he kept his head down, thinking to himself. He climbed into the car and began the drive to school._

"_So…" Rachel broke the silence, Puck quickly glanced at her, before looking back at the road. _

"_Ok, Rach' listen," Puck was only go to do this once and only once, so he pulled up, checking the clock, they had plenty of time, he turned to look at her, holding her hands in his, making eye contact. "Rachel Berry, I love you, I love you so fucking much, I want you…no…I need you to be mine, and I don't know if you want the same thing. Yeah you said that you love me too, but Rachel, I want you to be mine, this," Puck pointed at her pendant, "means that you have the key to my heart, Rachel, I need to know you are mine, before we continue this," Puck relaxed, getting the truth off his chest, it felt so good, he'd never been like that before. Rachel was speechless, what had brought this on? She placed the palm of her hand against Puck's chest, moving it up to the side of his neck. He watched her carefully, needing her to respond._

"_Noah, I love you, I wish I had told you sooner, and that this was so much easier for us, but I do love you and I am yours, I will always be yours," Rachel dragged her nails down his neck, pulling on the collar of his T-shirt, he was surprised by this action, and let out a half groan, half moan. Puck pulled her onto his lap, kissing her hard; he was letting his passion control him. He knew he had to stop before he ended up having sex with her in his truck. He slowly pushed her back into her seat, loving the way she whimpered when he pulled away from her. Her breath was sharp and fast, her chest falling and rising. _

"_Sorry, I shouldn't have…" Puck pressed his fingers against her lips, and pulled her towards him, so that her head was against his chest as he drove her to school. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Puck walked Rachel to her first lesson, and went to the changing room to get ready for football practise. He walked into the changing room to be quickly shoved up against a wall, to have a furious, red faced Finn Hudson in his face._

"_Dude, get the fuck off of me!" Puck pushed against Finn, making Finn stumble back. _

_Puck didn't see it coming, and Finn threw his left fist into the side of Puck's head, knocking him to the floor. Puck was dazed for a few moments, and he managed to pull himself to his feet. _

"_What the hell, Hudson?" Puck exclaimed, shoving him. _

_Finn looked at him, unable to believe that he didn't know why he was so mad. Finn threw his hands into the air and punched a locker, before he turned around to look at Puck._

"_Rachel, Puckerman, you knew I wanted Rachel back, but you practically stole her from me!" Finn yelled. _

_Puck raised his eyebrows, and unable to deal with this, he walked out of the changing room, he'd rather miss practise than have to deal with Finn trying to kill him over a girl. He went and to sit in his truck. Even though he knew she wouldn't text back, he still text Rachel. _

_**I forgot how hard it was dealing with ex boyfriends xx – P **_

_Finn had really fucked Puck off and it wasn't good when someone pissed Puck off. Suddenly, his phone vibrated against his leg. He quickly grabbed it and read his text. _

_**What has Finn done now? Tell me. I love you xx – R **_

_Just her telling him that made him smile, she was everything to him. He didn't want to tell her, she'd get upset and he didn't want to have her upset, especially over Finn, but if he didn't tell her, she'd get pissed off with him. _

_**I went into the locker room, and Finn attacked me, I walked out, and now I'm in my car. I love you too xx – P **_

_He didn't want her to lose it, but he knew the moment she next saw Finn, all hell would break lose, because she was that protective. She didn't reply to that text, and that showed him that she was now on protective girlfriend mode. He now had to find something to do for the next hour before dinner. He fell asleep in his cab and ended up sleeping through his second period. He checked his phone to find three unread texts._

_**Where are you? Xx – R**_

_**I can NOT believe you told Rachel! You asshole – F **_

_**I'm guess you've fallen asleep, I'll come to your car at lunch xx – R **_

_Puck groaned, he had to know what Rachel had said to Finn. Just as he put his phone down, Rachel knocked on the window of the car. He let her in, and he hugged her, pulling her into the car. _

"_Are you ok?" Rachel asked, looking at him, inspecting him. Puck grabbed her hands and kissed her. _

"_I'm fine, what did you say to Finn?" Puck asked, in between kisses._

_Rachel pushed him back and looked at him. _

"_just to back off," Rachel said. _

_Puck believed her._

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_The rest of the day the couple spent close beside each other's side, and Puck drove Rachel home. They stood on her porch and he kissed her goodbye. She wanted to invite him in for dinner, but he looked tired and frustrated. _

"_I'm sorry," Rachel apologized, as she buried her face in his chest. _

"_what for?" Puck mumbled, _

"_For having a crazy guy for an ex," she laughed. _

_Puck just kissed her, telling her it was okay, and pushed her inside. _

_Rachel sighed, and went upstairs, and threw her stuff on the bed. _

_Bored, she text Puck, just as she was getting ready for. _

_**I'm bored, and wearing nothing…. Xx – R**_

_Puck looked at the text, was she seriously doing this? Would he accept her advances, and carry on with this? What if he blew her off and then they never did anything like it again? Could he let this opportunity slide? Puck slapped himself in the face to compose himself. _

**_And you just told me that why? Xx – P _**

_He tried to keep the text innocent; he didn't want her to think he was that easy, even though when it came to Rachel, he was. He lay in bed, pulling the duvet up around his waist as he pulled off his jeans. Everyone knew that Noah Puckerman wasn't innocent, not by far. His phone vibrated loud on his pillow. He quickly grabbed it and viewed the text. _

**_Because this morning, in your truck, me on your lap…..just thinking about it… ;) xx – R_**

_Yep, Rachel was seriously doing this, she was going to torture him, and she was enjoying it, he could just tell, but he couldn't let her go through with this, they hadn't been together for more than a day, and he didn't want to rush things with her. he wanted to slow, and paced. _

**_Rach' I know it was hot, if you knew, I swear to god, you'd be here right now, but babe, I don't want to rush things, I love you and I don't want to hurt you and end up messing things up like he did. xxx – P  
><em>**

_Puck wasn't sure how she'd take it, he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling waiting for her to respond, but he fell asleep before he read her short response. _

**_Thank you xxx – R _**

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

**A/N: looks like Rachel is getting confidence, and don't worry the Finn thing won't be tolerated. He's got some shit heading his way. **


	5. Consequences Part 1

**A/N: thank you for your reviews, it's nice to know that you are enjoying this. **

Is It Just Me?

_Rachel drove herself to school today, even though Puck had practically begged her to let him bring her, she just needed that comfort of having a way of getting away if things got way too tense during the day. She couldn't do that if Puck had brought her to school. She was stuffing things into her locker, when a pair of strong, well built arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed happily, leaning back into him a little. _

"_Morning beautiful," Puck whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her ear, making her shiver. _

"_Morning," She turned in his arms, books pressed to her chest. Puck looked her up and down, taking in the sight of her. She bit her lip at the sight of what he was doing to her. Puck couldn't help himself, kissing her forcefully, his fingers on her hip. She managed to pull away, and she grabbed his hand, pulling them towards their first lesson of their long day. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Puck wasn't really paying attention in Math, Rachel was sat next to him, doodling in the back of her notebook, drawing random shapes and squiggles, it didn't make any sense to Puck, but it obviously meant something to Rachel. Suddenly, she stopped drawing and her hand flew to her throat. She seemed to panic; she patted her pockets on her dress. A dress with pockets? Ugh Puck didn't get fashion. She seemed to sigh in relief and she pulled the silver necklace out of her pocket. She laid it on the table in between her and Puck. They exchanged a loving look and Puck absent minded had started playing with thin chain that was around his neck. Puck was pulled off his admiration for his girlfriend when he heard someone call his name._

"_Puck, Principal Figgins would like to speak to you immediately," Their math teacher announced, the room was suddenly filled with ooohhhs and whispers. Rachel quickly looked at Puck, she looked scared._

"_I've been good I promise," He kissed her forehead and quickly left the classroom, his bag thrown over his shoulder, he casually strolled to the Principal's office, there was no point in rushing. He knocked on the glass window of his office door, and entered when told to do so. _

"_Noah, I have been informed that you were attacked by Finn Hudson yesterday," Principal Figgins said, as Puck slouched into the chair. He didn't really care, yeah, Puck might have hurt Finn's feelings, but you snooze you lose. _

"_Yeah, but it's fine, I can deal with it," Puck shrugged, there was no damage, come on, he was Noah Puckerman, he could take anything Finn Hudson threw in his direction, he could take it. Figgins didn't like Puck's response, but he was used to Puck's behaviour. _

"_Mr Hudson will be punished for this, unneeded violence will not be tolerated, especially after how hysterical Rachel had been, it looked as though she was going to rip into him she was that angry." Figgins rambled on, and instantly shut his mouth when he realised he had revealed way too much. Puck raised his eyebrow in the way that Puck did, he knew Rachel was feisty, but he never expected her to be that bad. Figgins dismissed Puck after he explained what was going to happen with Finn. _

_Puck stood outside Math class just as the bell rang and grabbed Rachel by the arm as she walked out. She squealed in surprise._

"_Figgins told me how bad you were with Finn yesterday," Puck raised his eyebrow. Rachel quickly froze, her eyes looking everywhere but Puck, he shook his head, laughing and kissed her softly, telling her that he'd wished he'd seen it. Rachel smirked at his comment and she left him the corridor as she skipped off in a Rachel Berry fashion to her next lesson. Puck groaned as he realised _how _short her dress was. This girl was going to murder him for sure. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Glee was quiet, the absent of Finn so close to sectionals made them all nervous. Rachel was like a shaking leaf, worried about who she was going to do her duet with, ect, ect, ect. It took ten minutes for Mr Schue to calm her down. Puck grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap, trying to soothe her. _

"_Look, I know how much of a deal it is for Finn to be gone, but his behaviour towards Puck will not be tolerated for the sake of the Glee Club," Mr Schue explained, only to received puzzled looks from the others, they didn't know what had happened. Rachel moved awkwardly on Puck's lap. _

_Mr Schue looked at Puck as if to say 'can I tell them?' Puck nodded and buried his face into Rachel's back, kissing her, not that she would be able to feel it. _

"_Finn attacked Puck for no reason, he's been punished, end of." Mr Schue said firmly, before clapping his hands together, as if he was getting rid of that subject and moving on, "I am assuming that everyone has a song choice for tomorrow?" He continued, looking at them all, he received nods, and smiles. _

"_What about Rachel's duet? She has no partner," Mercedes finally said what Rachel had been dying to ask, Mr Schue opened his mouth to answer his question, but Blaine stood up and walked down to stand beside Mr Schue. _

"_Puck should do it, I heard they did an amazing job when they sang 'need you now' and their voices are beautiful together, plus their…chemistry will make the performance more intense," Blaine nominated Puck, making Puck realise that he wouldn't have much of a choice. Rachel started bouncing on Puck's lap, obviously liking that idea. Puck grabbed her hips and held her still, she couldn't be doing that, not in lesson. _

"_Puck?" Mr Schue looked at Puck, with intense questioning eyes. _

"_Fiiinnnnnee," Puck faked that and added a smile, "Of course I'll duet with Rachel, anything to beat Vocal Adrenaline," Puck said. Everyone cheered, Rachel then started telling Puck which songs they can and they cannot sing, it was stupid crazy shit, and it was making his head hurt. It's al she talked about after Glee, when he was walking her to her car. He couldn't take it anymore, he shoved her up against the side of her car, and kissed her hard, his hand instantly in her hair, pulling slightly, making her gasp into the kiss. He let her go as fast as he started the kiss and walked away with a smirk on his face. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Rachel slid into her car, her heart pounding in her chest. Puck was such a fucking tease and it wasn't fair. She watched as Puck drove out of the parking lot, she gave him a ten minute head start, giving her chance to text her dads. _

_**Won't be home until late, don't stay up for me, with Puck x – R **_

_She drove to Puck's, her breathing still heavy. She pulled up behind his truck, and knocked on the door in a less than frantic manner. Puck opened the door and looked at her, puzzled. _

"_Rach', baby, what are you doing here?" just him calling her baby went straight through her, and she had to bite her lip hard, before she managed to compose herself._

"_You cannot kiss me like that and not do fuck all about it." Puck smirked, and grabbed her, pulling her into the house, his hands were firm around her waist, as he pushed her against the wall, as he closed the front door. _

"_Mom's working," he breathed in her ear, making her tremble, and then she remembered something, something that he'd said last night. _

"_What happened to not rushing things?" she breathed, as he nuzzled her neck, his left hand wrapping itself around her thigh, pulling it around his hip. Puck rose slowly, but pressed his chest against hers, keeping his hips titled back a little. _

"_Do you want to go slow?" he asked genuinely, even though he saw the intense lust in her eyes. She shook her head, and Puck kissed her softly for a few moments, nothing intense about it, before he told her to stay here while he sorted something out. He disappeared upstairs, and came back down, scooping her up into his arms, and carried her upstairs….._

_**A/N: thank you, thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favourites, I appreciate it, I'm wondering if to make the next chapter smut, let me know please. **_

_**Thank you again. **_


	6. Consequences Part 2

**A/N: the first review I got from the last chapter, was the first review to ever make me laugh, thank you. So yeah, the rating of this story is changing because of this chapter. Definite smut warning. Ennnjjjooyyy**

Is It Just Me?

_Rachel gasped as he carefully placed her on his bed, he'd tidied up and lit some candles, he was trying to be all sweet and romantic, to make their first time something special, but even though she admired his attention to detail, that was not what she wanted right now, he started kissing her slowly, loving, caring, being gentle, and it was making her frustration even more._

"_Noah," she breathed, pushing him a little, he looked at her puzzled, she kissed him carefully, before pushing him and straddling his waist._

"_Rachel, what are…" She leant down and started nuzzling his neck, biting a little bit, he gasped, and grabbed a handful of her hair, moving her head to the side. _

"_What are you doing?" Noah whispered in her ear, before sucking on her earlobe. _

_She moaned, going limp in his arms, her legs shaking. _

"_I want Puck tonight," she whispered, shyly, hiding her face in his shoulder. He smirked at her comment and pushed her off him, laying her on her side. This was about to get interesting…_

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

"_What's the difference between Noah and Puck?" He raised his eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip, keeping her as close to him as possible. She blushed, and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his muscles through the thin fabric. _

"_Noah is soft, gentle, loving, affectionate. Noah is who you are with me," Rachel explained, he demonstrated what she just said by kissing her, his hands roaming her body, but not being aggressive about it, he pulled away, and kissed her cheek._

"_And Puck?" he asked, Rachel couldn't hide the way her eyes dilated, or the way her breathing changed. _

"_Puck is rough, aggressive, possessive, jealous, angry, controlling. I don't get to see Puck often," _

_He grabbed the front of her dress, pulling her into him, his mouth hot on hers, his tongue fighting for entry, Rachel granted him that with a desperate moan, his fingers creeping under the hem of her dress, pressing against the wet patch on her panties, feeling her twitch as he touched that little bundle of nerves with just a thin pieces of material as a barrier. _

"_You like this?" He purred, pulling hard on her hair, making her whimper. She nodded, gasping for breath. He rolled so that he was on top of her, his hands trying not to ruin her dress_

"_I wanted to be Noah for you tonight," he started, kissing her exposed collarbone, and the tops of her breasts, displaying Noah behaviour, " but I guess Puck can win this one time," his hands flew to the tops of her thighs, he pulled her legs wide, and leant into her, the notch in his jeans from his rock solid erection pressing against her just right, making her gasp out in pleasure. _

"_Please…" she moaned, her fingers finding the back of his 'hawk. He stopped rolling his hips against hers, and looked at her, making direct eye contact. _

"_please what?" he smirked, Rachel was growing frustrated, and he could see it. she glared at him, and tried moving her hips against his, but he pressed her hips down into the bed so that she couldn't._

"_Puck, just fuck me!" she cried out, with that, he pulled her out of her dress, leaving her in her knee high socks and her underwear. He groaned at the sight of her, what did he do right to get someone as amazing as her? he slowly pulled off her socks, before he kissed up her legs, to her thigh. She whimpered with every kiss, she was coming undone and he was barely touching her. he kissed her body, avoiding all those places where she needed him to most._

"_Puck please…" she whimpered, he sat up and looked at her._

"_make me jealous baby, tell me something, make me jealous and possessive as you want it so bad, lie if you have to," He whispered into her ear, suddenly she wrapped her legs around his waist, and kept him there. He could see her thinking. He would have preferred to be Noah to her tonight, and made love to her, but she wanted Puck and he couldn't deny her that. _

"_I caught Sam looking up my dress when I was sat in the library today," she lied, but it worked. He grabbed her wrists, and pinned them above her head. _

"_You're mine," he growled, and slid down her body, quickly losing his clothes. He ripped Rachel out of her underwear. He pulled her to the edge of the bed, making her squeal. He set on his knees on the floor, and Rachel tried to look, but her head flopped back the moment his thumb pressed hard against her clit. She was so wet, so ready for him and it was driving him crazy. Too tempted by the sight in front of him, he moved his thumb, smirking at her whimper, before latching on to it with his mouth, her moans got closer together and her hands had found his hairs again, keeping him close, rocking her hips against him. he teased her with his tongue, so much she was almost screaming. His eyes looked up briefly, and he saw that she was pinching her nipples with her free hand, and if he wasn't already close, then he definitely was now. He slowly detached himself from Rachel's pussy, and kissed up her chest with noisy open mouth kisses, until he was kissing her mouth. She moaned as she tasted herself on him._

"_You taste so good," Puck purred, as his hands started kneading her breasts, his thumbs occasionally sweeping over her pebbled nipples, she was squirming under him, and he knew he had left her close, but didn't actually finish her off. He moved down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking, flicking it with the tip of his tongue, she was whimpering, arching her back. Suddenly both of her hands were in his hair, pulling, making him look at her._

"_Fuck me, and do it now!" Rachel told him, rocking her hips against him. _

_He opened the bedside drawer and took out a condom, Rachel gave him a look that told him to hurry things along or he can forget sex for a while. He ripped open the foil wrapper with his teeth, and rolled it on. He didn't even ask if she was ready, she wanted Puck, and that was what she was getting. He slid into her, and watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head._

"_Fuck, you're so tight," Puck groaned in pleasure, adjusting his hips a little, before he started thrusting his hips hard and fast. The intensity of the pleasure caused Rachel to sit up and wrap her arms around his neck, as she moaned into his chest. He could feel how close she was, but that didn't stop him from practically pounding into her. Her moans were getting louder, less audible. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain, it took him a while to realise that Rachel was actually biting him, he made her lay back, as he delivered the last few intense thrusts that had her screaming his name over and over, even though she asked him to be Puck, she still ended up screaming Noah, which he liked. He came a few moments after her, and once she let him go, he disposed of the condom. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_He crawled into bed, beside her, and kissed her forehead. _

"_That was….wow," Rachel cuddled into his side, not really caring that she had no clothes on. _

_She fell asleep in his arms, and woke a few hours, later. Puck laid beside her._

"_What time is it?" She mumbled, sneakily looking under the covers, admiring his naked body. Puck could see what she was doing but let her do it all the same._

"_Almost ten o'clock, your dads called, I told them that you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake up," Puck told her, she nodded, dropping the duvet. She slipped out of bed, and grabbed her underwear and slipped it on, and instead of opting for her own dress, she grabbed Puck's t-shirt and pulled it on._

"_How are you feeling?" Puck asked, looking at how sexy his girlfriend looked in his t-shirt. Rachel looked at him, and did a little wiggle, stretching her body. _

"_I feel good," she smiled. _

_Puck nodded and pulled his girlfriend back to bed, kissing her hard…._


	7. Friday Part 1

**A/N: thank you for all the alerts on this story. :) It means a lot**

**I don't own Glee, or PuckelBerry or any of the lyrics. **

Is It Just Me? 

_When Noah finally let Rachel out of bed, she was pulling on her dress when she saw the way he was looking at her. _

"_I wish you didn't have to leave," He said, pulling on his jeans, Rachel looked up at him as she pulled on his leather jacket. _

"_It's half one in the morning, I have to leave," Rachel insisted, pulling her matted hair up into a ponytail. _

"_Exactly, it's dark, late, and cold," he nodded towards the window. Rachel sighed, shrugging off the leather jacket, opening the closet, pulling a dark blue dress shirt off a hanger. She stepped out of her dress that pooled around her feet. She made quick of buttoning the shirt, and climbed back into Noah's bed. She did this completely silent. _

"_We'll have to get up early, so I can get ready back at mine," Rachel said, pulling the covers around her. Noah nodded and climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around her protectively. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_Rachel woke up early, and slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb Noah, but she heard him groan, and then yawn, "Are you coming with me?" Rachel asked, standing. Noah nodded, and quickly rolled out of bed. He pulled on a t-shirt and then looked over at Rachel who was standing in the middle of his bedroom, her fingers playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. _

"_Jeans are in the closet," Noah told her, and went downstairs, for morning coffee. Rachel came downstairs a few moments later, her dress in her hand, she was wearing his leather jacket and a pair of his black jeans, that swamped her, but sat nicely on her hips. _

"_You look beautiful," Noah said, giving her a mug of hot black coffee, after making sure that the coffee was suitable for vegans. _

"_Thanks," Rachel blushed, before sipping her coffee. _

_Rachel and Noah, went in Rachel's car, and he waited in the car, while she got some things from her house. Noah had expected her to change, but she came out, still wearing his clothes. _

"_I thought you would get changed," Noah said, as she climbed into the car. _

"_No, but I do think my dad's have caught on about what we did last night," Rachel blushed, before driving them both to school. Noah felt awkward, were the going to kill him? Rachel started singing along to the radio, which made Noah smile, he liked listening to her sing, which reminded him what today, was. _

"_What song are you singing today?" Noah asked her, even though he thought he knew, especially after listening to her rehearsal. He saw a smile creep on her face, and her recognised that smile._

"_It's a secret, I've changed it since you eavesdropped on my rehearsal," Rachel laughed as she turned into the school Parking lot. Noah groaned she must have seen him. They got out of the car, and Noah quickly walked around to her side of the car, and kissed her quickly. He walked her to her locker. _

"_We all know what you two did last night…" Santana smirked, leant against Rachel's locker. Rachel couldn't help but blush with a smile._

"_I wasn't going to do the walk of shame," Rachel laughed. Santana rolled her eyes, and grabbed Rachel's wrist._

_Noah took this as his cue to leave, he kissed the back of her head, and turned to go and find Mr Schue. _

_~~~~~~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~~~~~~_

_The next time Noah saw Rachel was on the stage, in the auditorium, during the glee club performance. She had changed, her hair was styled poker straight with a thick full fringe, she was sporting a long baby blue chiffon dress, that flowed elegantly over her curves, it was low cut, exposing cleavage, making her look beautiful as well as sexy as hell. Noah was glad he had opted to sit on the back row, hidden by darkness. Her hips started swaying as the music began playing. _

"_I fly with the stars in the skies,_

_I am no longer trying to survive,_

_I believe that life is a prize,_

_But to live doesn't mean you're alive,_

_Don't worry about me and who I fire_

_I get what I desire it's my empire_

_And yes I call the shots I am the umpire_

_I sprinkle holy water upon a vampire, vampire_

_And this very moment I'm king_

_This very moment I slay Goliath with a sling,_

_This very moment I bring_

_Put it on everything that I will retire with the ring,_

_And I will retire with the crown, yes!_

_No I'm not lucky I'm blessed, yes!_

_Clap for the heavyweight champ, me!_

_But I couldn't do it all alone, we!_

_Young Money raised me, grew up out in Paisley_

_Southside Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy_

_Cuz I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me_

_Shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me_

_Aint being cocky we just vindicated, best believe that when were done_

_This moment will be syndicated; I don't know this night just reminds me_

_Of everything that they deprived me of, kuhh!_

_Ppppp put ya drinks up, it's a celebration every time we link up_

_We done did everything they can think of_

_Greatness is what we wanna brink up._

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_

_Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_

_Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_This is my moment; I waited all my life I can tell its time_

_Drifting away I'm one with the sunsets, I have become alive._

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_

_Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life_

_Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive"_

_Noah gawped at how his girlfriend looked so beautiful, and sang that song so perfectly. Rachel walked off stage, after being stunned by the standing ovation. Quinn occupied the stage and by the way the long black dress clung to her tiny frame, Rachel knew that it was going to be a sombre song. _

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you"_

_Quinn's intense singing voice had everyone, including on the verge of tears, everyone knew she was singing about her dad, and just singing the song tore her apart. Noah had never felt an atmosphere that was that low and deep, Rachel just wanted to hug her comfort. The mood was quickly changed, when Quinn was replaced with Brittany and Santana. They didn't start until Rachel and Quinn had changed and was sat in seats. The intro came on and everyone started clapping with the beat._

_(Santana – __**Brittany **__**both**__**)**_

"_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_The first time every time when you touch me_

_I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen_

_Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

_**Let's pollinate to create a family tree**_

_**This evolution with you comes naturally**_

_**Some call it science we call it chemistry**_

_**This is the story of the birds and the bees**_

_Even the season's change_

_Our love still stays the same_

_**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**Spread my wings and make me fly**_

_**The taste of your honey is so sweet**_

_**When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat**_

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed_

_A white flower with the power to bring life to me_

_You're so exotic my whole body fluttering_

_Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet_

_**I was on the brink of a heart attack**_

_**You gave me life and keep me coming back**_

_**I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes**_

_**We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies**_

_Even the season's change_

_Our love still stays the same_

_**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**Spread my wings and make me fly**_

_**The taste of your honey is so sweet**_

_**When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**You love me, you love me**_

_**Never love me not, not, oh no**_

_**When we hear a perfect harmony**_

_**You make me sound like, like a symphony**_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**Spread my wings and make me fly**_

_**The taste of your honey is so sweet**_

_**When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat" **_

_Everyone sang along, it was such an upbeat song. Santana and Brittany did an over exaggerated bow, and then skipped off stage, just as Mr Schue and Artie entered. _

_(__**Artie **__Mr Schue __both) _

"_**Wait, where you say you've been?**_

_**Who you been with?**_

_**Where you say you're goin'?**_

_**Who you goin' with?**_

_Keep me on my toes,_

_Keep me in the know._

_Wait; keep me in your skin,_

_Keep me in your chest._

_I'll wait for it to start,_

_I'll wait for it to end._

_Keep me on my toes,_

_Keep me in the know._

_But when I looked at her,_

_I thought of only you._

_If only there was proof I could use to show it's true._

_We were young,_

_We were in our teens._

_It wasn't real love,_

_Spent behind bars._

_Oh it's sad to think,_

_We just let it be._

_Prisoners of love__._

_It's so easy for it to be,_

_Something second guessed._

_Easy to read,_

_Don't let it become,_

_A meaningless routine._

_It's meaningless to me._

_**But when I looked at her,**_

_**I thought of only you.**_

_**If only there was proof I could use to show it's true**__._

_Just crash, fall down,_

_I'll wrap my arms around you now._

_Just crash, it's our time now,_

_To make this work second time around._

_**We grew up,**_

_**We worked and changed our ways.**_

_**Just like wildfire,**_

_**Been burning now for days.**_

_**Tearing down those walls,**_

_**Nothing's in our way.**_

_**I said, nothing's in our way.**_

_And I know,_

_I've said this all before,_

_But opposites attract._

_We try and run away,_

_But end up running back._

_And all I want to do,_

_All I want to do,_

_Is lie down and..._

_Crash, fall down._

_I'll wrap my arms around you now._

_Just crash, it's our time now,_

_To make this work, second time around._

_Oh crash, fall down._

_Just crash, fall down._

_Just crash, fall down._

_**Just crash, fall down." **_

_The song was intense, and Rachel had curled up into Noah's side during their performance. He didn't want to leave her, as he knew she was comfortable, but Mr Schue beckoned him on stage. _

"_I'll be back," Noah slipped away, and went back stage. He grabbed his guitar and strolled on the stage. _

"_I know I actually did my performance on Tuesday, I wanted to sing today," he told everyone, and started strumming his guitar, no-one recognised the song, until the musicians kicked in, and Puck placed his guitar on the floor. _

"_No, I won't call you baby_

_I won't buy you daisies_

_Cuz that don't work_

_And I know, how to get you crazy_

_How to make you want me_

_So bad it hurts_

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_

_But that's not, not, not your type_

_So I'm gonna be bad for you_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

_I'll tell you lies_

_If you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

_Hey, thanks for the number_

_I'm not gonna call you_

_'Cause that won't work_

_You like to play hide-and-go-get-her_

_You like me better when I play the jerk_

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_

_But that's not, not, not your type_

_So I'm gonna be bad for you_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

_I'll tell you lies_

_If you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you _

_And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you_

_So I pretend that I don't care_

_I'll stand you up to keep you here_

_I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

_I'll tell you lies_

_If you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough"_

_Noah didn't care if he had a standing ovation; he just picked up his guitar, and walked off stage. His performance was the last on the afternoon. Mr Schue praised each of them, giving them advice on how to improve. He asked Rachel and Noah if they had chosen a duet for Sectionals, and they both shook their head, but they knew how important it was to chose as soon as possible while the completion fast approaching. Mr Schue dismissed the class. Rachel was silent and it was freaking Noah out. _

"_Rach' are you ok?" Noah asked her pulling around, she was smiling, and it wasn't an innocent smile._

"_I'm great," she said, but her happy mood was ruined by the sign of Finn walking towards them. _

"_Puck I want to talk to you," Finn said his hands in his pockets. He refused to make eye contact with them both. _

"_Whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of Rachel too," Noah said, holding Rachel's hand tight…_

_**A/N: this chapter is only long because of the lyrics, part two will be up as soon as it is written. **_

_**I hope you're enjoying it so far. **_


End file.
